deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Solana Frost
"You hurt my friend, no, hurt my mother. You... Will PAY THE PRICE" - Solana Solana Frost. also known as "the Snow Umbreon", is a pokemon who is searching for her lost trainer. She has moves different from normal Umbreon. She is also the leader of the Stars of Order. Fanon Wiki Ideas Backstory Solana Frost, when evolved from an Eevee, suffered a defect, turning her into an umbreon with the "ice/dark" typing, and having different stats from normal Umbreon. Solana Frost in the past used to have a loyal and faithful trainer before she and her trainer got separated when dealing with Team Flare. She searched for years for her former master before being taken under the wing of a maiden who offered Solana food and shelter. Now, Solana is now focused on protecting her current master, no matter the cost. Later on after moving on, Solana discovered a crisis she dubbed the "Multiverse War", where many multiverses were crossing over and being destroyed one by one. This is when she met her friends, Solar Jewel, and Nordica. They teamed up to stop the wars at hand, and save the multiverse. This group would be dubbed as the Stars of Order. She would lead this group to many victories and eventually save the multiverse. She currently works with the Stars of Order, and works to save the multiverse from destruction.She eventually gained an anthro form, and still works for the Stars. One day, Solana met the famous Ace Sureshot. While initially unimpressed, she decided to give him a shot, and quickly fell in love with him. The two quickly got married and went to live a happy life when Nine inturrupted and caused a whole bunch of chaos to the planet once more. Together, Solana and Ace defeated Nine, and saved the world. Ace proposed to Solana, which she accepted and got married. Her current status is unknown, though she will do anything to protect her Ace...She often travels, her status being unknown every time she leaves, though its assumed to be for the better good of the planet. Death Battle Info Personal Age: 28 Height: 5'03" Weight: 159.5 lbs Personality Solana is seen usually as calm, but serious. She is very loyal and will protect those she cares for most, putting her life on the line. If one she cares for gets hurt by another, that calm nature quickly turns into a burning rage. She likes spending time with friends, or her master. She has a love for cold weather. Stats Hp: 95 Attack: 50 Defense: 125 Special attack: 90 Special Defense: 120 Speed: 50 Moves, item, and ability Weapon: Frozen-Friendship (A keyblade that has low strength, but extremely high magical abilities. She uses this often in combat) Ability: Soul-Successor: (Solana can potentially predict a dangerous attack and the proper move for it.) Soul-Link (Her trademark ability. She forcefully links her soul with a target, gaining control over it. The effects of the link is random, but allows a short period of control) Cryokinetic Warping (She has free control over ice, creating knives known as everfreeze knives, which can freeze and shatter targets, and can shatter armor for further damage if used enough) Psychic Manipulation (Solana can use psychic powers. She can project energy blasts in the form of psychic energy, manipulate the mind, or use illusions and after images to dodge attacks. She can also form psychic shields) Keyblade Magic (With the Frozen-Friendship, Solana can use different keyblade spells, primarily blizzard magic, but she does have cura in her moveset) Mind control Reality Warping: Solana can reality warp to an extent up to 10 miles. She has a hard time controlling it when used. Cold resistance. Superhuman durability: Solana is able to easily tank planet busting attacks with total ease, even going as far to trade blows with the universal Zinax. Mind Reading. Tele's Judgement *Alternate form. *5000% durability boost. *10,000% speed boost. *Capable of reality warping up to 20 miles with more ease. *Boost to her ice magic. *Uses Solana's life force to power it, and can kill her. *Extended use can fatigue her. *Can be turned on or off. *Capable of destroying stars. Keyblade Magic Blizagra Blizzard Pursuit. Curaga Stop Tornado Tracer. Judgement Triad. Judgement Day: A powerful technique that destroys the soul. Works in a similar fashion to Zinax's Judgement Day. The Stars of Order Solana Frost is the founder and leader of The Stars of Order. Mind-reading abilities. (she can read and predict the opponents moves) Soul-Link: (She taps into a target's soul, and exposes them too spiritual energy that can be helpful or harmful depending how used. Telekinesis: (She can lift extremely heavy objects using her mind) Ice-Shard: (She can use these as knives, or shoot them with homing) Teleport: (She can now teleport short distances) Boost-Form (Like the other Stars of Order, she can go into a Boost-form which gives her massive boosts to her telepathic abilities and her soul-linking) Feats Has lead the Stars of Order for MANY years. Has survived impalings many times. Helped the Stars win against all odds. Her leadership has won many battles. Managed to keep up with a being running at 100 mph Survived nuke blasts. Destroyed Solar systems (Tele's Judgement only) Survived blows from a universal Zinax. (Tele's Judgement only) Successfully froze Zinax Save the multiverse. Defeated Ninetails (OC) with the help of Ace Sureshot. (Tele's Judgement Only) Advantages Quick-thinking and intelligent. Durable. Has a heal. Is not very intimidating in looks, possibly to the point of underestimating her. Flaws Very weak attacking power. Is more a support, and cannot fight on her own. She often over-calculates her opponents to the point of distracting herself. Relies on leading the team, and will fall quickly if she fails to use her leadership. Has lost many battles before. Tele's Judgement can kill her. Naive. Overly trusting,, and can be manipulated. Relies heavily on a team, and can be left open when alone. Mary Sue Score 24 Trivia Solana Frost can talk to people and pokemon telepathically. Solana Frost lead and founded the original Stars of Order. Solana is the true protagonist of the Herald Saga. Solana has a Feral Form that is no longer used since gaining an anthro form. Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Pokemon characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Zinniax-13 Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Team leaders Category:Magic Users Category:The Herald Saga Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Leaders Category:Stars of Order Combatants